N.A.T. Club
The N.A.T. Club was the secret club started by Jason DiLaurentis, Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds. The initials in the name stand for the Latin phrase "Nos Animadverto Totus", which translates to "We See All" in English. Before Alison's disappearance, they would film Rosewood residents, mostly teenage girls, through bedroom windows. Ian was thought to be the leader of the group. As of now, the group appears to have dissolved. It also seems that "A" has been targeting the N.A.T. Club which lead to Ian's suicide and Garrett's murder as well as the attempted murder of Jason. Background Not much is known about the N.A.T. Club, except that they were present in Alison DiLaurentis' bedroom on September 1, 2009, the night she went missing. As they were arguing in her room they heard footsteps thinking it was Alison. Instead it was an angry Melissa Hastings. It was featured in the Rosewood High School 2003 yearbook. It was not an official school club, as Spencer discovered. The N.A.T. Club was somehow involved with The Jason Thing. Jenna and Garrett slipped a note in to Jason's pocket, causing him to wonder if he killed Alison. Other people with connections to the club, such as Melissa and Jenna, have also been targeted, and have seemingly formed their own alliance with Shana Fring and possibly Detective Wilden ("A DAngerous GAme"). Series |-|Season 1= Monsters in the End The Liars find out that Alison had a thumb drive containing the N.A.T. Club's videos. She hid the videos in a lunchbox at a storage facility, and had given Emily the key in a snowglobe. The thumb drive contained secret videos, mostly of the girls through bedroom windows. There is footage of July 4, moments before The Jenna Thing, when Alison had been sure someone was spying on them in Emily's room. There is even some footage of Jenna seducing Toby Cavanaugh. For Whom the Bell Tolls Spencer uses the thumb drive as an attempt to blackmail Ian. Instead she throws them away in the church altar. |-|Season 2= Touched by an 'A'-ngel Spencer and Toby are going through Ian's old yearbook and discover the existence of the N.A.T. Club and that Garrett and Jason were members. The Blond Leading the Blind A video from "A's" phone shows Ian, Garrett and Jenna looking for the videos Alison had stolen in her bedroom. Ian says he had tried to get them from her at "The Kissing Rock." Later, Ian shows that he taped the whole thing so that he wouldn't go down alone; stating that "once you're a member of the club, you're always a member." Jenna claims Alison is coming up the stairs. Breaking the Code Another portion of the video is revealed. It is Melissa who came up stairs and is seen coming into the room demanding to know where Alison was. |-|Season 3= The Remains of the "A" Spencer questions Jason about the club, when trying to find out who April Rose is. Jason tells Spencer that he was the one who came up with idea of the club, but he didn't do any of the filming himself. He believes Ian was paying girls to set up their friends for him to film. Jason also suggested that Ian was taping for someone else too, and that he probably had helpers. Single Fright Female Ted Wilson finds the thumb drive of the N.A.T Club videos Spencer threw behind the church altar in For Whom the Bell Tolls, and gives them to Ashley Marin. After seeing all the videos, including one of her and Darren Wilden, she destroys the videos and henceforth destroying evidence of their crimes. Hot Water CeCe Drake tells Emily that Alison had called her "freaking-out" over the N.A.T. Club's videos, and that "everyone" was trying to get their hands on them. She says that Melissa wanted them more than anyone and begged CeCe to talk Alison into getting the videos. Alison went to get them, but she disappeared the same night. This may have been a lie. |-|Season 4= Face Time The N.A.T. Club is mentioned when Spencer confronts Melissa destroying evidence outside the mask-maker's shop. Melissa yells, "It's not about some stupid club!" Spencer, however, retorts that because of their connection to what happened to Alison the day she 'died' someone was blackmailing them because of it. A is for Answers Alison reveals and flashes back what happened the morning she disappeared. Alison went to Hilton Head with Ian Thomas in order to get away from A. While in her hotel room, she eavesdrops on a conversation between Ian and...Melissa. Melissa is angry because she knows Alison's with him. Ian reassures her that Alison means nothing to her, and they kiss. A bit angered, Alison sees his computer and finds the N.A.T Club videos. She makes a copy of them and puts them on a thumb drive, not before seeing the Jenna and Toby video. Alison also reveals what happened that night when she went to the Kissing Rock to meet Ian. After their little video, Alison thanks Ian for meeting him. Alison says she is just killing time, while shes waiting for someone better to come along. Alison says he and Melissa deserve each other because she's a bitch. Ian starts to get mad, and Alison reveals that she knows about the N.A.T Club videos. Ian says Alison isn't going to blackmail him into staying with her. Alison laughs and says that someone is threatening her, and if its him or Melissa, it stops tonight. Ian says that the videos will bring everyone down, including her own family. Alison warns him to leave her alone, and Ian takes off. Known Members *Ian Thomas *Garrett Reynolds *Jason DiLaurentis *Jenna Marshall *Melissa Hastings Trivia *Marlene King has said there may be more members of the N.A.T. club than we realize. *Jason was the founder of the club, but Ian later became the leader after Jason walked away from it. In "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted," he reveals to Emily that he believes someone is after him because of his prior membership. *Jason, Ian, and Garrett all have a connection to Spencer Hastings: Jason is her half-brother, Ian dated Spencer and is her brother-in-law and Garrett had romantic feelings for her. *They all have somehow been involved with Melissa. Jason kissed Melissa, Ian dated Melissa and married her and Garrett and Melissa dated before he was arrested. *They each had a romantic interest or relationship with teenaged girls: Garrett (Jenna Marshall), Ian (Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings), Jason (Aria Montgomery). *This club did not exist in the books. Quotes Gallery 1-18-jenna-ian.jpg|Ian Thomas talking with suspected N.A.T. club member Jenna Marshall Garrett.png|Known member of the N.A.T. club—Garrett Ariajasonshouse.jpg|Known member of the N.A.T. club—Jason Tumblr_lq54orqCnf1qhvak1o1_1280.png|Garrett Reynolds in the N.A.T. Club wee see all.jpg|Spencer tries to discover what is the N.A.T club Melissah777.jpg|Melissa, possible member of the club. Navigational Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Victims of A Category:Rosewood High School students